With a wink, on the brink
by C.paz
Summary: Sean intenta seducir a Moira con Shakespeare, y tiene mucho éxito. -XMFC. Sean/Moira. Traducción autorizada.


**Disclaimer** : ¡Qué ganas de ser dueña de la franquicia para no tener que escribir un descargo de responsabilidad cada vez que publico algo! ¡Ah, sí! La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de la maravillosa **flowermasters**. Permiso total para traducir todas sus historias.

Link original: /s/7916438/1/With-a-Wink-on-the-Brink

 **Pairing: Sean/Moira.**

 _ **With a Wink, on the Brink.**_

(Por flowermasters)

Incluso en circunstancias normales, Moira tiene poco tiempo para leer. Aunque es algo que disfruta particularmente en periodos de estrés, y ahora, definitivamente es un periodo de estrés. Así que, en un rato libre, entra en la biblioteca de Charles (Oh, Dios, que gran biblioteca) y encuentra una antología de poesía.

Es un agradable día (cálido para un día de Octubre en Nueva York), por lo que sale con el libro. Se sienta en el pasto bajo una ventana y se sumerge en los poemas.

Pierda la noción del tiempo, pero luego de unos minutos, su entrenamiento de la CIA le dice: _alguien te mira._

Moira levanta la vista y descubre que Sean está parado cerca, sonriéndole. Se sorprende mucho de no haberlo notado antes – una de dos: él es muy sigiloso o ella no estaba prestando mucha atención. Se decanta por esta última.

"¿Sean?" dice. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"No mucho" dice sonriéndole. "Lo siento si te asusté. Pero estaba caminando cuando te vi. Te veías tan linda sentada ahí leyendo que me tuve que detener a mirarte."

Las mejillas de Moira se colorearon. Sean nunca ha mantenido en secreto su atracción por ella – en realidad Sean no tiene muchos secretos. "Eh, gracias" responde, secretamente halagada pero manteniendo su postura.

Él se le acerca, y ella no sabe si sentirse enojada, avergonzada o encantada por el interés ( _no, definitivamente eso no_ ). "¿Qué lees?" pregunta Sean, echándose a su lado, con la despreocupación de un niño ( _como lo que es_ , se recuerda Moira.)

"Poesía".

Él se acerca para ver la página. "Shakespeare, eh."

"Hm, sí" responde, un poco preocupada ( _en verdad no_ ) por la proximidad. Eso no es inapropiado en sí mismo, pero la mirada de Sean – lleno de admiración, aniñado, dulce pero muy coqueto – lo es.

Él se aleja un poco nuevamente, pero mantiene la vista fija en ella. "¿Por qué compararte a un día de verano…?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta tontamente, mirándolo.

Solo le sonríe, recostándose sobre sus codos y con sus piernas estiradas. "…Si eres más hermosa y apacible."

Sean continúa recitando el soneto sin inclinarse a mirar la hoja. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y cuando murmura "Habiendo quien respire y pueda ver, todo esto seguirá existiendo y tú también," alza una ceja a Moira.

Debería mirar hacia otro lado, pero Sean continúa sonriéndole de esa manera, juguetona y aun así con un toque de seriedad en su mirada. "Así que te gusta Shakespeare."

"Sí. Siempre me ha gustado el _Soneto 18_."

"A mí igual."

"También siempre me has gustado tú."

"… ¿Disculpa?" pregunta, descolocada.

"Dije que me gustas." Repite. Su sonrisa decae un poco, sus nervios jugándole en contra. "Solo intentaba impresionarte. ¿Crees que voy por ahí recitando poemas de amor a cada chica que conozco?"

"No soy exactamente una _chica_." Le recuerda, aún muy sorprendida para poder formular una respuesta lógica a su confesión.

"Cierto" murmura, su voz ligeramente baja, su mirada fija en ella. Se levanta, haciendo un poco de presión en sus codos. Su mano, cálida y gentil, toca su brazo. _Ridículo_ como suena, su corazón realmente se saltó un latido. "Eres una _mujer_. Y en verdad me gustas."

Entonces la besó, casta y cuidadosamente, tal vez esperando que ella lo golpee en la cara por tocarla. Pero no lo hace – en vez de eso, mueve sus labios contra los ajenos, besándolo. No tiene idea qué la lleva a hacerlo, pero al menos, el beso es placentero. Lo bastante placentero para hacerla sentir incómoda, en realidad.

Ella se aleja primero, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo boquiabierta. "Sean – me _besaste_."

Él sonríe, pagado de sí mismo. Sería adorable – _es_ adorable – pero él _no_ debió besarla. "Sip."

"Yo – no debiste." Tartamudea, inusualmente sonrojada. "Soy – Soy un agente federal y _técnicamente_ , soy tu superior. Y tienes _dieciocho_ , por amor de Dios."

"Lo haces parecer como si fueras lo suficiente mayor como para ser mi madre o algo así" bromea. "¿Tienes cuánto? ¿Veintisiete?"

"Veintiocho" le corrige, frunciendo el ceño.

"Diez años, gran cosa. Charlie Chaplin es casi cuarenta años mayor que su esposa, más o menos."

"No me compares con Charlie Chaplin."

"Lo siento." Le contesta sonriendo. "Pero me _respondiste_ el beso, Moira."

Ella se muerde el labio. "No debí hacerlo. Fue inapropiado."

Sean se encoge de hombros. ¿A quién mierda le importa?" le dice, y ella envidia su actitud despreocupada. "Si te gustó besarme, ¿Cuál es el problema?". Se acerca otra vez, su mano se desliza desde su brazo hasta su mano. "¿Te gustó besarme?" pregunta, alzando sus cejas.

Reprime una sonrisa a ese gesto. Tal vez no es _tan_ malo si es que le gustó besarlo, pero no puede simplemente dejar que él lo sepa. "No."

Su sonrisa se agranda. "Te gustó." Le dice, acercándose y robándole otro beso (aunque en realidad no es robar si ella se lo da de manera voluntaria).

"No me gustó."

"También te gustó. Tú, Moira MacTaggert, disfrutaste besarme a mí, Sean Cassidy."

La besó una vez más, y esta vez, ella se permitió deslizar sus dedos por los risos de él. Un momento después, se separaron por aire. "Eres tan – tonto, Sean Cassidy. ¿Intentando impresionarme con Shakespeare? ¿En serio?" Aunque, ella supone, eso la hace el doble de tonta por sentirse impresionada – pero si ella en secreto está loca por Sean Cassidy, bueno, que así sea, porque considera que en _verdad_ no importa.

Él sonríe y guiñe. "Paréceme que la dama protesta demasiado."

A eso, él recibe un juguetón golpe con la antología forrada en cuero. Y otro beso.

xxx

 **Había prometido traducir un par de fics de esta pareja, así que aquí estoy.**

 **He salido de vacaciones, por lo que me pondré a traducir como si me pagaran por hacerlo.**

 **Es el primer Moira/Sean que leo. Creo haberle tomado el gusto a la pareja.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
